


wish you could fall like me

by emmamadeleine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Mysterious Harry, Poor Louis, Rich Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmamadeleine/pseuds/emmamadeleine
Summary: the small town of doncaster is split up by wealth. the north side being the rich and the south side being the poor. when Louis' and his friends crash a rich kids party after a bad encounter with the preppy kids from the other side, what happens when Louis finds out that not all of them are as bad as they seem? One of them in particular might even be worth dating.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. chapter one.

chapter one. 

“Are you serious?” I huff through my phone, I can hear my mum swallow loudly through the microphone of the phone. I lean farther back on the couch and look out the window and see the rain hit the pavement outside our home. It’s been a cold and rainy April in Doncaster and today is no exception.   
“Louis, this is non negotiable. You will be there and you will be present.” I roll my eyes at her change in tone.   
“Okay mum, I will be there. I’ll tell Fizz and Lottie to get ready too” I respond quickly and then hang up. I groan quietly to myself and put my face in my hands for a few seconds to process the information that my mum has just told me. We’ve just been invited to the Payne’s for a gathering. The Payne’s are the wealthiest family in Doncaster and own pretty much every shop in the area. I secretly think that Mr. Payne is in the mafia but I have kept that mostly to myself. Our family on the other hand, would kill for even a fraction of their wealth. We live mostly off of my mum’s salary, which is minimum wage. Lottie and I both have our own jobs and help as much as we can but we still barely get by as a family. Come to think of it, I’m not sure if I have anything suitable to wear to the Payne’s get together. I know that every single kid my age that attends this gathering are going to be just as rich as the Paynes, and for some reason a part of me wants to somewhat impress them. I push myself up from the couch and walk down to Fizz and Lotties shared bedroom and gently knock.   
“Come in!” Lottie’s voice rings through the house. 

“The Payne’s have invited us over for their stupid get together tonight and Mum wants to go, so we need to be ready in about 20 minutes.” I repeat the information that my mum said to me over the phone to them. Lottie has a frown plastered on her face from the news and Fizzy looks indifferent, she’s too young to know who they are and what going to something like this means. 

“I don’t want to go to some rich snotty kids party.” Lottie says and I couldn’t agree with her more. “We are going to be the only kids there from the South end, it’s not like Niall’s going.” I frown and quickly pull out my phone and text Niall to double check that he is indeed not going. Niall has been my best friend since we were about four. He’s help me through a lot, from my dad leaving to coming out as gay to our more or less excepting school. Niall, along with our other friend Zayn, is probably my only real friend in this town. I look back up at Lottie and I feel my stomach drop because I’m starting to realize the reality of the situation. We are not going to get out of this, because the last thing we want to do is make mum look bad in front of the Paynes, they have the power to get her fired and ruin her reputation. I sigh loudly and tell Lottie and Fizz to get dressed and that I will meet them downstairs in twenty minutes. 

I walk slowly to my room, which is small but liveable. The walls are painted a light shade of green, almost a jade colour, when I was little I was absolutely obsessed with that colour. I have about 3-4 posters from the band Arctic Monkeys, and then the rest of the room is covered in pictures, mostly of Niall or Zayn. I text in my group chat with the two of them and tell them what's going on and I’d keep them updated throughout the night. I pull out my best set of pants that I own. They are honestly just black skinny jeans but who cares? I yank them on and barely get them past my bum. I’ve gained a couple pounds over the last two months and they have gone straight to my butt. I pull on a nice patterned button up and an old blazer from a few years ago that doesn’t really fit anymore, but it will have to do for tonight. I slide on my black low top vans and check the mirror. I look as good as I can for an event like this. I walk quickly down the stairs after realizing the time and Lottie and Fizz are ready to go. We all shuffle down to the old car that mum got Lottie and I. I hop in the driver's seat with Lottie in the front with me and Fizz in the back. 

“I can’t believe we are actually going to something this prissy” Lottie mutters while looking out the window.   
“I know I don’t want to go either. But we just need to stick together and be polite because mum really needs the job she has now.” I say sternly, although I feel slightly nervous about the other people that will be there. We pull up to the Payne’s gate entrance and my hands type in the passcode and it slowly opens up. The driveway is long and up a hill. The night is starting to show as the sun tucks itself behind the trees. The ground is still wet from the pavement. I hear an audible gasp from Fizz.   
“Holy shit. I didn’t know they were billionaires!” Fizz exclaims to Lottie and I. I feel my lungs start to tighten because of how uncomfortable I’m beginning to get with this whole idea.  
“I bet those kids haven’t had to work a day in their life.” Lottie scoffs next to me, and although I agree with her comment it just begins to make me more nervous. You see, I’ve met Liam Payne, the Paynes youngest son when his school played mine in rugby. He’s my age, finishing up his junior year of school and will be heading into his senior year this coming fall. He goes to Christ and Bishop Sacred Heart on the other side of town, meanwhile I go to the South End Public School. It’s not that public school kids don’t interact with private school kids, or that we don’t tolerate each other because we somewhat do. But we would never intentionally hang out with one another, our worlds are just too different.  
Liam is what you would call the epitome of a perfect son. He’s a straight A student, has a very pretty, wealthy girlfriend, he’s the captain of the rugby team and for a rich kid, he’s pretty nice. As I put the car into park, I gulped down nervously. I see that my mum's car is already here which gives me some sense of comfort. Lottie and Fizz are walking behind me as we walk up to the front door and hesitantly knock. A few minutes later, a maid is opening up the door to us.   
“The guests are in the back rooms” She mutters and then scurries away. I look around and take in my surroundings because this is the nicest house I will probably ever be in. We follow the voices that lead to the back room. The parents are splattered across the room and there is no one my age in sight. I look over to Lottie and Fizz and give them a concerned look. Fizz makes eye contact with mum and she ushers us over. 

“Hi my babies!” She exclaims and I can already tell from the way that she threw her arms around us that she's drunk. I turn to introduce myself to the other adults that are in the area.   
“Hi Louis, I’m Mrs. Payne. Liam and some of his friends are downstairs if you’d like to join them. Lottie, you should go as well.” Liam's mom says in a sugar sweet tone. Fizz looks slightly disappointed to not be included but also a bit relieved.  
“Okay, thank you. Sounds good!” I say back politely and glance over at Mum and Fizz one last time before Lottie and I make our way over to the stairs that lead to the basement. I slowly walk down and just like Mrs.Payne said there is a group of Liam and his friends on the couches and the floor with tons of bottles of expensive liquor and wine around them. Liam is the first to make eye contact with me and surprisingly jumps up. Secretly, I’m thankful for this because I don’t know anyone here other than him. 

“Hey Louis! Long time, no see. My mum told me you’d be coming round.” Liam grins and then introduces himself to Lottie. Like I said, for a rich kid, he’s nice. 

“Li, who’s your friend?” A rougher voice comes from behind Liam and Liam steps out of the way so I can see the person's face. Instantly, we make eye contact. 

“This is Louis and Lottie Tomlinson” Liam gives us a short introduction. I eye the stranger up. He’s lanky, even though he’s sitting I can tell. His hair is a soft brown colour and is amazingly wild and curly. His eyes are a shade of jade emerald green. He has two faint dimples on each cheek. He is somewhat mesmerizing. His eyes rake up and down my body and prolong a little when they hit my ass. 

“We’re playing truth or dare. Are you guys in?” Liam says as he ponders back over to the couches with us following behind. My eyes are still locked with the jade eyed stranger. 

“Yes, I’m down.” Lottie replies and nudges me in the stomach. I break eye contact with the stranger and slowly find a place to sit. 

“Okay Kendall. Truth or dare?” Liam says to a slender brunette girl that I have chosen to sit next to.   
“Truth.” Her answer gets a few scoffs from the room and she just flips them off and refocuses back on Liam.   
“Do you still have feelings for Harry over here?” Liam asks while patting the jade eyed stranger on the back. So his name is Harry. And he’s straight? Could be bisexual I guess but damn that’s a bummer. I eye his reaction to the question and his eyes dart towards mine. The feeling of our gazes meeting one another is extremely intense and something that I’d never felt before.   
“No.” Kendall’s reply is short but you can tell it’s honest. Harry scoffs uncomfortably. His eyes fall back on mine and he continues to look at me up and down.   
“Okay. My turn,” Kendall says while looking around the room to pick her victim. 

“It’s Louis, right?” Kendall asks while looking at me up and down. I can tell that she is judging my outfit because it didn’t cost the price of my house but I really don’t care what she thinks. I smile and hold back a sarcastic comment and nod my head. 

“Truth or dare, Louis?” She says smugly, so annoyingly so that I have a small urge to smack her. 

“Truth.” I say quickly.   
“Are you gay? Or do you just dress like a gay boy?” She asks while giggling. There’s a few people sniggering in the background and I can feel myself getting upset and angry. 

“Kendall what the fuck is wrong with you?” Liam vocalizes which surprises me because we don’t really know each other and there is no reason to stand up for me. I try to bite back my sassy response that has been lingering in my head. But I can’t. 

“Are you anorexic? Or do you just look naturally malnourished?” I spit out and a ripple of gasps and laughter come from the crowd. Kendall looks shocked at my lack of politeness. 

“Lottie, I think we should leave these prissy prep kids. They’ve never worked a day in their life, they all have eating disorders, and frankly, think they are better than everyone just because they go to a small silly private school.” My anger that has been bubbling in me since the moment that mum told me we were going to this stupid event has surcomed and I have officially exploded. 

Lottie nods her head at me while glaring around at the other girls in the room. I make one last eye contact with the jade eyed boy, who I notice is holding back a giggle, and then pull Lottie towards the stairs. As we reach the surface of the stairs, we notice Fizz and Mum right away and suggest that we should leave. Apparently, things aren’t going so well up there because they both look ready to bounce. 

I hope into mine and Lottie’s car with Fizz as Lottie gets into mum's car so she can drive mum home. 

“What happened down there?” Fizz asks, it’s easy to tell when I’m upset and I am still fuming that I let some stupid rich kid get to me. 

“Some girl just said something homophobic and lets just say I didn’t bite my tongue.” I respond. Fizz nods her head understandably. 

“We were talking with the Jenners and Styles, real assholes if you ask me.” I nod because I don’t know who the Styles or the Jenners are but I don’t need to. “They’ve been trying to set up their kids for years and won’t stop talking about how they are going to get married and be rich and have kids.” Fizz at this point is giggling because of how ridiculous it all really sounds. As we pull into the driveway, the jade eyed boy pops into my head. Harry. He was undeniably attractive but he seemed like a carbon copy of all the rich kids that live in the North End. Nothing special to give, too uptight and thinks that looks will give them everything in life. I huff out a long sigh as we reenter the house and go to our separate beds. I hope that I get this boy out of my head. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“So you didn't steal anything?” Niall asks again as we bound down the hall of our school. 

“No, I thought about it but it wasn’t that sort of party.” I reply with a shrug. 

“All of those guys are assholes, I would have punched them if they said what they said to you in front of me.” Zayn says while adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. 

“That Liam kid is nice though but the rest of them are just horrible.” I state and my mind wanders back to Harry. He was quiet but still had such a presence. 

“Yeah, Liam’s mum and my mum used to work together. Liam has always been nice.” Niall huffs out as we make our way to the cafeteria. Zayn’s eyes look over to Niall’s and they both meet in a brief gaze that is cut short as we meet our table where the rest of our friends sit. Niall and Zayn fuck on occasion but only I know. It started when we were freshmen and has lasted ever since. We sit down with our other friends Ed, Oli, Perrie, and Eleanor. I see Lottie at a table with some of her friends and make brief eye contact with her and nod. 

“So L, I heard you went to a preppy kids get together?” Eleanor asks while sipping a diet coke. Eleanor has been our friend since we were about 6. She had a massive crush on me until about 3 years ago when I finally told her that I was gay. 

“Yeah, fucking pricks. They made a comment about Louis being gay.” Niall says with hints of anger in his tone. 

“What the hell is wrong with them? They think they're so much better than everyone else just cause daddy pays for everything.” Ed responds as his face gets red with anger. 

“I have an idea.” Oli says while shoving a fry into his mouth. “I heard that there is a party happening on the North End tonight. An actual one, not with anyone's parents. It’s at the Hadid's mansion. I overheard two Christ and Bishop kids talking about it. I say we go, just to see the looks on their faces.” I grin at the idea. It’s not a bad one. I don’t know who the Hadid’s are but to crash an actual party would be killer. 

“I bet we could get a lot of our school to come. Most of those parties only have like 10 people come anyway.” I say, my smile getting wider at the thought. I wonder if Harry would be there. I shake the thought out of my head. 

“Do you guys want to skip 6th period and go smoke?” Niall asks, Zayn nods instantly and although I want to come, I don’t want to watch them fuck. 

“Nah, I’m all good man,” I say as I get up to the bell, “You guys wanna come over to mine after school before we crash the party?” I ask. 

“Yeah, we can go to the liquor store and steal some stuff because I bet all those rich dicks drink expensive shit and they are all probably light weights.” Eleanor says as she throws her backpack on. I nod my head. Tonight is going to be interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s the most we’ve ever gotten in one hit!” Perrie exclaims as she jumps into my car with Eleanor. We’re parked outside the cheapest liquor store in town. Perrie rips out 4 handles of svedka from her jacket and so does Eleanor. All of us are crammed in mine and Lotties car and are on our way to the Hadids. Eleanor is already drunk, as she took about 6 shots before even coming to my house. Niall and Zayn are high and are eye fucking eachother. 

“Alright, where the fuck is this place.” I yelp over everyone.

“The North End, you fucking moron” Niall yells over the music. I flip him off and start driving towards the North End which is pretty much Mansion after mansion. We texted people from our school to spread the word and that we’d all crash the party around 9. It’s 8:30 right now. 

“It’ll be the last house on the right side on Carry Ave, L” Perrie says and I am thankful that she’s aware of what is going on. 

As we pull into a parking spot on the side of the road, Ed rips out his gigantic speaker. I see that other kids from the South End are starting to arrive as Ed starts blasting music. Niall and Zayn are marching towards the door of the house like their lives depend on it, Eleanor close on their heels. Zayn rips the door open and to say that the scene inside the house isn't what we expected is an understatement. There is barely anyone there, a small group of prep kids are crowded in one room of the house where the tv is. And the vibe is suddenly changed as we all walk in. Ed is blasting his rap music over their acoustic music and I grab a bottle of svedka and start drinking from it straight. 

“What’s up North Enders?” Oli says with a sneer on his face. As I look around the room, I spot Kendall. I nudge Niall and nod my head in her direction. 

“What’s up, I see your homophobic ass.” Niall says loudly while pointing across the room at Kendall. Soon most of the kids from our school have taken over the house and there’s people making out everywhere. My hand is wrapped around the bottle of alcohol tightly. Zayn is getting Niall a drink and Eleanor and Perrie are on the expensive dining table and are dancing while some boys and girls from our school cheer them on. 

I see Liam coming towards Niall and I.

“What the hell guys?” Liam says and I can’t tell if he's a little angry or excited . “Thank god you guys are here, this was lame as hell!” Phew. 

“We always knew you were cool Payne.” Zayn says as he returns to the conversation. My eyes wander around the room and land on the green eyed boy that I haven’t been able to get out of my head. He stares back at me for a few moments and then breaks our gaze. 

“Who’s that?” Niall asks while seeing where my eyes are looking. His loud Irish accent echoing throughout the room. 

I nudge him hard in the ribs. “Ow, L!” He says while rubbing his ribs. I gulp a big sip of the vodka and see Liam looking at it. 

“Want some?” I ask. His eyes brighten at the question. 

“Yes actually, all these people want to drink is expensive wine.” he says while rolling his eyes. I let out a laugh and looked around the room to find Harry again. Liam takes a big sip and cringes his eyes.   
“Oof, that’s awful.” he says, and I just shrug back in response. Harry is coming towards us and I can feel my chest grow heavier. He looks hotter than before. 

“Hi Harry!” Liam exclaims while slinging his arm over the boy's shoulders. “This is Niall, Louis, and Zayn!” Liam introduces us all, seemingly forgetting the night before when I had met Harry. Harry glances quickly at Zayn and Niall and then settles his eyes on me. 

“Liam, Niall, do you guys want to go to the pool?” Zayn suggests, noticing the tension. I feel slightly angered that they are leaving me but also slightly happy at the idea of being alone with Harry. They all disappear to the pool in the backyard. I turn back to find Harry’s eyes raking over my body again. 

“You were pretty funny the other night,” Harry starts. It’s the first time I’ve heard his voice and it’s soft and gentle and slow. “No one has ever spoken to Kendall like that.” He finishes and I quirk my eyebrows. 

“Well maybe they should. That girl is a bitch.” I say, and Harry lets out a small laugh which shows off his two dimples well. I take a swig of my vodka and feel it burn the back of my throat. 

“You’re pretty sexy when you’re sassy.” Harry says quietly so only I can hear him. I almost choke on my vodka. So, maybe he is bisexual. “I really just came over here because I was wondering if you’d want my number.” He asks while eyeing me nervously. I would be stupid to say no, but also feel uneasy. His background has to be different to mine, and that would probably end up being a problem. 

“Why should I give you my number?” I challenge because god forbid I make it easy for myself. 

“Because I want to take you out.” Harry says matter of factly. I feel slightly confused, why would anyone want to go out with me? I haven’t been with anyone since I came out, and no one has ever shown interest in me. Maybe I should give him a chance. 

“Okay.” I say and push my hand out for him to give me his phone, he looks slightly confused and just stares at my hand. I roll my eyes “I need your phone to put my number in.” I say obviously. 

“Oh!” He hands over his phone anxiously. I push in my number and label the contact with “L”.   
I take another swig of my drink and try to find Niall and Zayn. And as if he was never there, Harry is no longer in front of me. I wonder if it was a good idea to give him my number. Maybe it was just a trick, or a prank. 

Private school kids are weird, not nice, and don’t have good intentions. But something about his eyes, dimples and just him in general makes me want him to text me. I huff out and see that Perrie is stripping on the table and march over to help her, leaving my thoughts and the bottle of vodka on the table where I officially met Harry. 

______________________________________

Hi Guys! I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! This is my first attempt at a Larry story so criticism and comments would be super helpful!


	2. chapter two

chapter two.

“I didn’t think he was that hot.” Niall raises his eyebrows at me while shoving a burger down his throat. Zayn glares at him while passing over a napkin. I adjust myself on the booth seat and look down at my plate, pick up a fry, and slowly dip it in the ketchup. It’s been six days since we crashed the party. And it’s been six days since I gave Harry my number. Zayn and Niall wanted all the details after the party. I had to haul ass to the guest bedroom and literally had to stop them from fuckinng one another so we could get Perrie and Eleanor out of there before they stripped in front of our entire school. To be honest, I don’t know what I was expecting. But I do know that I’m disappointed that he hasn’t reached out to me.

“Hot or not, he still hasn’t texted me.” I sigh and look out the window. Harry is the most attractive boy that has ever shown any interest towards me, he is also the only boy ever to have shown interest towards me at all.

“Do you start work at that new place tomorrow, L?” Zayn questions while sipping out his strawberry milkshake.

“Yeah, it’s at that restaurant in the North End. Surprised they even hired me.” I reply. Niall nods his head in response. The North End rarely have kids like me work in their shops or restaurants but our family can take all the money we can.

“I bet you’ll get tipped big time,” Niall says while curling his eyebrows up.

“I hope so, don’t want to serve the rich for nothing,” I respond with a scoff. A girl about our age walks timidly over to our table while eyeing Zayn. I can see Niall shift uncomfortably.

“Hi my names Olivia, I was just wondering if I could have your Snapchat?” She says in such a nervous manner that I’m surprised it even came out of her mouth. Niall looks over at Zayn with a slightly worried glance. Even though they aren’t officially together, I know that Niall looks for reassurance from Zayn wherever he can get it.

“Sorry love, I’m not available,” Zayn says with a small smile. Niall blushes slightly and looks down at his feet trying hard not to reveal that he’s too happy. As the girl walks away with a disappointed look, I look over to both of them across from my side of the booth. They love each other and it’s so clear to me and pretty much everyone else in the room. I just wish they could admit it to themselves. My mind wanders back to Harry, which is pretty much all it’s been doing recently. I wonder if he will ever text me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You write down their orders and post them up here. Always be polite, even if they aren’t. And remember, the customer is always right!” My new boss repeats over to me while shoving an apron in my face. I tie it around my waist as tight as I can get it and follow my new boss into the back.

“I’m taking a chance on you kid, don’t let me down.” He says while shoving a notepad towards me.

“You can start with uh,” He says while running his fingers down the reservation book. “The Styles and Jenners, table 28,” He says. Styles and Jenners. Why does that sound so familiar?  
He points over to the table and my stomach drops. Harry is sitting over there with what I assume to be his mum and dad, as well as Kendall and what I assume to be her family. I feel my cheeks heat up and begin to feel my anger come up towards my chest. I bite my lip and nod my head at my boss.

As I walk over, I carefully study Harry. His eyes look darker than they did a week ago at the party. He’s wearing a formal suit that looks almost sinful on his body. His hair is loose and wild and frames his face so well. I notice that he isn’t smiling, not even a little bit.

“Hi I’m Louis, and I’ll be your server for the night,” I say as I finally make it to the table. Harry’s head snaps up and we make brief eye contact. He looks miserable to be honest. I frown a little but break our gaze. “Can I start you guys off with something to drink?”

“Uh Yes, usually I would have a sauvignon blanc but because all you have are shitty wines, can I please have a gin and tonic with your most expensive gin?” Mrs. Styles asks while glaring as I write it down quickly. I move to Harry and we make eye contact again.

“Can I just have a coke please?” Harry says, and hearing his voice in so long has left me almost speechless.

“Diet, Harry. You know that. You don’t want to be this fat at your wedding with Kendall here.” Mrs. Styles interrupts him and glares at me even more. I frown a little and then all of a sudden I remember where I’d heard of the Jenners and Styles before.

_“We were talking with the Jenners and Styles, real assholes if you ask me.” I nod because I don’t know who the Styles or the Jenners are but I don’t need to. “They’ve been trying to set up their kids for years and won’t stop talking about how they are going to get married and be rich and have kids.”_

Holy fuck. Their parents want them to get married? But I thought Kendall said she doesn’t like Harry.

“Excuse me? Servant? Can we finish ordering?” Mrs. Jenner says rudely. I break out of my thoughts and nod, I jot down the rest of their order and am sure when I bring them their drinks to bring Harry a regular coke instead of a diet one. It’s a small gesture but maybe he’ll notice.

He quickly takes a sip and his dimples pop out for the first time in the night. He gives me a knowing glance. After I drop off their food, I take a small break and go to the bathroom.

“I’m sorry I haven’t texted you, but I don’t think you actually put your number in my phone.” Harry’s voice comes out of nowhere and it scares me so much that I jump a little and pee on him.  
“Oops.” He says with a dimpled smile. He grabs some napkins and wipes his pants.

“Hi.” I say back with an equally big smile. “I did,” I say challenging his statement.  
“I don’t have any contacts under the name, Louis” He says while showing me his phone.

“My friends call me L. That’s what I put it in as.” I say while pointing to the contact with a lonely capital L.

“Are we friends?” He asks while taking a step closer to me.

“Could be” I shrug.

“What if I want it to be something more?” He challenges while stepping even closer to me. At this point, my but is against the cold faucet. His hands-on either side of my hips and his face inches away from mine. Even though I’m confused about what his situation is with his family. There is no denying the chemistry or initial attraction between us and to say that I don’t want something more would be a lie.

“You’ll have to text me to find out, I’m not that easy, Styles,” I respond. And untangle myself from the situation and walk out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You savage!” Ed says while taking another drag from his joint. I met up with Ed and Niall in the park after work to tell them about my encounter with Harry.

“I guarantee he’ll text you,” Niall says excitedly. He passes me our shared joint and I take a drag and let the high take over.

“His family sucks though, Jesus, they were so rude.” I don’t know why I’m so shocked that his family were as awful as they were but jeez. I couldn’t imagine growing up like that.

“All North Enders are like that mate.” Ed takes another drag and sips on his beer. “My ex wasn’t from the North End but her cousins were and they were a completely different level of rude.”

We finish our joints and make our way back to our houses, Niall and I walking in the same direction and Ed going another.

“Niall, can I ask you something?” I eye over at him suspiciously.

“Mhm, yeah mate” He quickly answers.

“Why don’t you and Zayn just get together? For real?”

“I don’t know,” He starts “It never was supposed to last this long. It was just for fun for such a long time but now I don’t ever see myself being like this with anyone else. I just am scared to say anything because I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“He loves you. You know that, right?” Niall smiles and nods in response.

“We’re just taking our time, L. We’ll get there when we get there. But speaking of the devil, I actually have a shag to attend to.” Niall says as he crosses the road over to where Zayn’s house is. I smile as I watch Niall enter the home. I finish the walk to my house and see Lottie walking towards the door.

“Hey Lou!” Lottie shouts down the street towards me. “How’s work?” Lottie’s blonde hair is tied up into a ponytail and she has her work clothes on and looks exhausted.

“It was alright,” I fondly remember my encounter with Harry, “How about you?” Lottie just shrugs in response.

“What do you want to eat?” I ask as we walk into the kitchen, where Fizzy is sitting doing her homework. “Mom has the late shift, so I could cook or we could order in.” Fizzy glances up with a smirk.

“Lou, you can’t cook for shit!” Fizzy exclaims and barks out a laugh. I cross my arms and throw her a glare.

“Let’s just order in,” Lottie mumbles while pouring a glass of water. “Pizza?” We all agree on two medium pizzas one with cheese and veggies and a meat lovers pizza.

Once they arrive, I wander up to my bedroom and open my phone for the first time since getting off work.

**Tomorrow around 3? xx - Harry**

The message is clear, concise. And I know what it means. We both do. I take a deep breath before typing a response.

**Only if you pick me up ;) - L**

My heart skips a beat as he responds within seconds of me sending my message.

**I’m a gentleman, aren’t I? See you then, L. - Harry**

Harry Styles would simply be the death of me.

________________________________________-

Chapter 2!!! How’d you guys like it??


End file.
